papakikifandomcom-20200215-history
Anime episodes
There are 12 episodes in total. Episode 01 01 "Don't Call Me Daddy" Yūta Segawa starts his first year in college. He meets second year Raika Oda under unusual circumstances thanks to Sako and Nimura of the Street Observation Research Society. Meanwhile, Yūta bumped into Raika again had a uneasy conservation with her and as she left he starts to have a crush on her. After joining the Street Observation Research Society for 3 months, he meets up with his sister and misinterpreted him with seeing Raika. His sister asked him to visit Sunday to see her kids. However, it turned out into a babysitting task for the kids while they are out for awhile which his sister neglected to say. His conversation with his nieces were quite awkward. Episode 02 02 "Come to My House" Yūta's sister Yuri finally entrusts her daughters to him as she and her husband Shingo leaves for a business trip-honeymoon, with an instruction never to bring his girlfriend into the house. Coming home after seeing the couple off at the airport, Sora and Miu then introduce him to the house rules. Everything goes smoothly for the rest of the day well into bedtime until news came that the plane Yuri and Shingo were in crashed and they were among those considered missing. The family decides to break the siblings up, but Yūta, remembering how his sister raised him herself after being orphaned, decides to take them all with him in his apartment. Episode 03 03 "I Won't Cry" Yūta takes Sora, Miu, and Hina out of their house before his relatives would come to take them. While eating lunch at a karaoke box, Nimura attends to the three, as one of Yūta's relatives calls, asking him to bring the girls back. Only then that he realizes the full scope of the challenge he has gotten into. Despite this, Yūta carries on, and brings the three girls to his apartment. Meanwhile, Sora and Miu is trying their best to adjust to living in Yūta's apartment while getting a grip on things and accept them as they are, amidst Hina's asking for her mother and father. Sora, meanwhile, is glad that she and her sisters are not going to be separated. Episode 04 04 "Wonderful Life" Yūta awakens to find Sora hugging him. She starts screaming when she finally awakens. Yūta leaves the three girls in his apartment with an instruction never to leave home and never answering the door. Yūta was later ambushed by Raika and the rest of the Sightseeing Club for him not visiting them in awhile. Meanwhile, the girls had to do something, given the rather huge bill for their breakfast. They tidy the room, head to the laundry shop, and shop for vegetables for dinner, though Hina starts writing on the wall with permanent pens and making dinner being a disaster. Though Yūta, coming home late, gets upset with what happened, his being upset is replaced by happiness, because he understands the thought of all of it counts. Episode 05 05 "What Happened to the Girl" Everyone is still trying to get used to living with each other without any incident, as Yūta goes on to work on two part-time jobs. In his rush he forgets his mobile phone at home. Hina accidentally answers the phone when it rang. It was Sako from the Sightseeing club, trying to tip Yūta of a part-time job. In the process he discovers that Yūta's nieces are living with him, even records Miu's voice on his phone for some perverted purpose, but Raika whips him with a paper fan, seizes his phone and deletes the recording. Sora has to go to town and bring Yūta his mobile phone. While she was out their next-door neighbor, Kurumi, a voice talent, comes to the apartment with a watermelon and exchange pleasantries with Miu and Hina. Meanwhile, on the way home Sora gets on the wrong bus after shopping for materials for a plan she and Miu is working on at the 100-Yen Shop. She is able to call Yūta for awhile before her phone ran out of battery power. With no idea where she is, and a rainstorm looming not so far away, he asks Koiuchi for help in looking for her. In the rain Sora was about to cry after tripping and injuring herself, but, strengthened by an experience with Yūta when she was younger, she carries on until she runs into him. Episode 06 06 "A Wonderful Family Trip" The girls ask Yūta to take them to their old house in Ikebukuro to get some things. All the while, Yūta becomes worried about Hina becoming upset about her parents. After the spending the night at the house, Yūta decides to take a photo of their family back with them. Episode 07 07 "Thanks for Always Putting Up With Us" A relative comes to visit and sees that things are going fine. Yūta later invites Nimura, Raika and Sako to dinner at his apartment, where the girls are happy to meet them. Yūta asks Raika to teach him how to cook. Sora doesn't want to leave Raika alone with Yūta and joins in, but as Yūta has to go to work Raika ends up teaching Sora more than him. Later that evening the landlady confronts Yūta about his nieces and is evicting him due to them violating his apartment contract with her. She tells him that he has to leave the apartment within a month. Episode 08 08 "I Won't Forgive You!" Yūta and Sora go looking for a new apartment together with Raika, Nimura and Sako. The landlady, Sawako, shows up again, scolding Kurumi for late rent payments; and makes Hina cry. Later that evening Sawako bends to her mother--the real landlady, and agrees to letting Yūta and the girls stay in their apartment Episode 09 09 "A Little My Way" The School term begins and Sora and Miu adjust to their distant commute to school. Miu struggles in school due to her exhaustion and depressed after learning how her classmate pity her situation. She run into Nimura who takes around town and fixes her shoes for her after they were damages onthe crouded train. She confesses to him about her difficulties and how ashamed she is that her behavior garmered people pity. Nimura replies her Kindness is the source of other pity and to be herself. Cheered up, Miu returns home and thanks Sora for letting her wander around town. Episode 10 10 "My Blue Sky" Sora a Last episode Category:Episodes